


0.017秒的爱情-番外

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	0.017秒的爱情-番外

门被敲响了，一双指节分明的手掌扶住门框，露出一张白净的脸来：“Mr.Stark，我能进来吗？”

Tony坐在办公桌后点了点头，手里拿了张批改过的试卷，“Parker，这是你的试卷对吗？”

男人手上拿着的卷面上清楚写着不合格，答题字迹潦草不已，而Peter一想到自己是在什么情况下写下的这张试卷他就忍不住脸红起来，他回想起那些坐在男人大腿上被吻堵住的喘息和险些落到纸张上的精液，这让Peter更觉得无颜面对这张不合格的试卷。

“我很抱歉……”男孩垂下眼睛，耳朵尖一点点红起来，“我下次不会再这样了。”

Tony偏了偏头，嘴角勾起来，“对不起就算了？你这样是不是很对不起老师给你补过的课。Come here。”

Peter听话地关上了门，但男孩走过去的动作却是踌躇的，他今天穿了件简单的白衬衫，袖子挽到手肘上露出一截手臂，而随着Peter走向Tony的动作，Tony先看见了他光裸的小腿，脚上踩了双常穿的高帮帆布鞋，就像是马上要出去踢球跑步那么淘气。

但Tony视线往上，最终停留在男孩的大腿上——Peter穿了条百褶裙，最普通的格子款。短裙在膝盖以上二十公分，短得将将遮住了腿根，Tony毫不怀疑Peter只要随便动动腿，裙底风光便一览无遗。

男孩的脸那么红，明明他的害羞和紧张都要掩饰不住了，可他还是直直地盯着Tony的眼睛，眼神明亮得好像穿裙子的人根本不是他一样。这副倔强得可爱的样子让Tony心里软得一塌糊涂，想把Peter抓过来按在怀里揉他的头发。

但他只是清了清嗓子，“Parker，介意帮老师一些忙吗？”

Peter搞不明白这男人竟然能装出这么一副正经的样子来，好像要Peter穿裙子的人不是他一样。Peter心里恨得牙痒，但他表面上却一脸懵懂的摇头，“老师想要我做什么？”

“帮我收拾一下办公桌吧。”Tony抬手指了指一片整洁根本不需要整理的桌面，听起来还真像是那么回事，“你看，这么乱，我没法工作的。”

“……好的，Mr.Stark。”

等Peter走到桌子旁边伸手去够桌上的物品时他才意识到男人的意图何在，短裙边沿随着他抬腿的动作往上掀起，短得夸张的裙边根本遮不住腿根，更别说Peter在Tony的要求下根本没穿底裤——

“Jesus，我有点后悔让你这么做了。”Peter听见Tony在他身后说道，声音远比平时要低哑。Peter紧张地闭拢腿却被男人伸到腿间的手掌阻止了，带着薄茧的手掌按在腿根柔嫩的皮肤上揉了一把又收回去，“亲爱的，别这么扫兴。我喜欢看你这样。”

Peter回过头为难地看了他一眼，眼睛湿润让人动容，但Tony只是抬手扯松了领带朝他扬扬下巴，“继续。”

Peter只好自我催眠：我身上穿的不是裙子我也不是没穿底裤而我身后也没有一个盯着我屁股看的Tony Stark——老天，我真的做不到！

“唔——！”Peter吃痛地轻呼了一声，转过头去瞪Tony，“你打我干嘛？”

“做事不认真，该罚。”Tony给了他一个不怀好意的笑容，手上端起茶杯没有递到嘴边而是斜着杯口泼了半杯水在桌子上，“擦干净。”

Peter只好伸手去擦桌上的水，这个动作无可避免地让他的裙边又上移了一寸，Peter很清楚此时此刻男人眼中将会看见怎样的场景，他甚至能想象到Tony的眼神和他视线的落点。

男人的呼吸声渐渐变得粗重起来，饱含着无法掩饰的欲望，这让Peter害羞得想要抚平裙边，但他同时又渴望着Tony可以为他再疯狂一点。

Peter不动声色地踮起脚，同时弯下腰让臀部又抬高了一点，Peter看起来像是认真地在擦桌子，双腿时不时交换着重心，男孩虽然腿细但仍附着着一层薄薄肌肉，匀称的肌肉随着他的动作起伏成流畅的线条，动作起来与姑娘的腿看起来有很大差别。但穿着短裙的男孩正是因为这种微妙的差异而变得性感得要命。

“同学……”Peter身后忽然贴上来一个热度，他往后退了一步就抵上了男人厚实的胸肌，Tony的手臂环在他腰间，短短的胡茬在敏感的耳朵边上来回摩挲：“你在勾引老师吗。”

Peter笑了一声，手往后摸到了男人小腹上，“那么我成功了吗？”

“一半的一半。”Tony含糊地说着，张口含住了柔软的耳垂，一边握住Peter的手腕将他的手掌准确地按在了自己硬得发疼的某处，“再努力一点，就给你奖励。”

“才不是我的奖励……”Peter的耳垂最敏感，热热的呼吸洒在耳侧让他的半边身体都有些发麻，眼睛一点点湿润起来，“是你想要我这样的，最后高兴的也是你……这明明是你的奖励。”

“是吗，听上去某人好像很不喜欢。”Tony咬着他的耳朵笑，扳过Peter的下巴去吻他的嘴唇，“也不知道是哪个家伙昨晚兴奋到都快哭出来了，可怜巴巴地一直求我让他射，还说最喜欢我这么对他了——”

Peter张开嘴就咬了Tony一口，红着脸还要嘴硬，“我什么都不记得了！”

“Oh boy……”Tony笑着吻他，“耍赖怎么行。”

而Peter很快体会到了嘴硬的下场——

格子短裙被整个掀到了腰后，Peter趴在被他擦得光可鉴人的桌面上，这个姿势使得他只有踮起脚才能勉强够到地面。Peter看不到Tony在他背后做什么，他好奇地回过头却被男人在屁股上打了一巴掌，痛倒是不痛，最多像是一个警告。

原本放在短裙里的衬衫角被人拉了起来，露出男孩皮肤光滑的后背，紧接着一个温热的触感落在了Peter背后，顺着脊柱一路吻下去，偶尔夹杂着一两个突然的吮吻。

随着这些吻的位置越来越向下，Peter不由自主地紧张起来，他这时候才想要并拢双腿已经太晚了，Tony的手掌完全扣住了他的退路，Peter向后一步只能是离Tony更近一步，而他身前是避无可避的坚实木桌。

Peter最终只能由着男人的嘴唇落在了尾骨之上，羞耻感让Peter不知道该说些什么好：“Tony……别这样……”

“别做什么？是指这样吗——”男人的手肆意地揉弄着Peter的臀部，见Peter不说话，Tony的手又抱住Peter让他坐在了桌子上，握住了他半硬的性器，指腹在流水的顶端磨蹭几下，“还是说这样？还是——”

男人忽然没了声音，取而代之的是Peter清楚感受到刚被指腹抚弄过的那处被人直接含住了，Peter闭着眼睛摇头，“不——停下来——”

但是Peter越是拒绝，Tony的动作就越是超出他的想象，羞耻感几乎要将性经验少得可怜的Peter整个淹没了，但他没办法逃开男人的动作，Peter几乎是被迫在接受Tony的服务。

快感和羞耻感让Peter的呻吟听起来有些迷茫，Tony这才肯放过了他，男人抱住Peter的腰让他抬起头来面对着自己，Tony吻着他的嘴唇趁Peter意乱情迷间问他想要什么，蛊惑着Peter将昨晚那些临近高潮边缘时的疯狂表现出来。

可惜Tony确实没考虑过青少年是经不起撩拨的，前一晚床上说出的胡言乱语让Peter变得有些不冷静，也不知道从哪里冒出来的怪力，Peter推着Tony的肩膀把男人按在了椅子上，Tony这时候才意识到他家小朋友平时可能从没和他用上真正的力气，因为此刻他甚至有些挣不开男孩的怪力。

Peter一抬腿跨坐在Tony大腿上，坐下来的动作使得他的裙子又上移了一寸，稚嫩性器的鲜红头部从格子短裙间探出来，看起来倒是挺可爱的。男孩红着脸不知道在嘟囔些什么，Peter这时候主动得像是完全自暴自弃了，他也顾不上自己的吻有多么生涩——并且又一次撞到了Tony的牙齿让男人倒吸了一口凉气。

不过虽然这个强吻简单粗暴得要命，却的确有效，一个带点疼痛的吻足以将先前的铺垫全数点燃。男孩连呻吟声听起来都很稚嫩，两人胡乱地脱着彼此的衣服，Tony的领带拉开一半歪斜的挂着，男孩身上的衬衫扣子被扯掉了大半，凌乱的吻痕一个接一个地落在他的皮肤上。Peter始终不大会正确地解开Tony的西裤纽扣，被情欲催发的青少年像一颗疯长的树，枝叶胡乱生长，让他手下一用力就扯坏了男人的拉链，又被Tony咬着嘴唇笑他是不是真的有那么心急。

Peter恼羞成怒地去揉男人涨硬一团的性器，惹来了一声闷哼，这让男人替他开拓的动作更急促了一些。

这还是两个人第一次经历这样仓促的性爱，比起Tony充分准备过的男孩的第一次相比起来，这更像是男人间该有的做爱方式，他们在对方身体上肆意落下吻痕，偶尔附带一两个带来疼痛的齿印。

在终于进入时两人都忍不住发出了满足的喟叹，在这之前两人从来没尝试过这样的姿势，所以Tony是第一次意识到男孩会有这样主动的时刻，明明什么都不懂，不管是他的身体还是撩拨方式都生涩得要命，可偏偏就是这样的Peter让Tony着迷不已。

Tony抚摸着男孩汗湿的皮肤，感受着手下的身体正为了他一个人而打开，Peter半闭着眼睛，连睫毛也是湿润的，看起来正是意乱情迷。Tony心里忽然软得不可思议，这是他从未有过的感觉，他从未在性爱中沉迷至此。

Tony按住了Peter的后脑勺忽然吻住了他，男孩被他顶弄得气息不稳，却还是张开眼睛在亲吻间隙问他，“怎么了？”

“我在想……”Tony贴着他的嘴唇，故意用暧昧的语气和Peter说话，身下一次比一次用力，而男孩开始紧绷的大腿说明Peter快达到高潮了，“宝贝……你为什么永远这么紧？”

Peter还以为这男人是要和他说什么真情告白，这句Dirty talk惹得他耳朵发红，Peter恼怒地低头去咬Tony的嘴唇，却无法控制自己的身体在Tony下一个深深顶弄中达到了高潮。

其实Tony想说的是，Peter，我真的好爱你。

不过就算不说也无所谓，Tony心里想着，两人在高潮余韵中浅浅的接吻，纵使两人一身的汗在夏天里黏在一起有够不舒服的，但两个人谁也不肯放开对方，好像将这一刻当成了最后一分钟来接吻。

所以说，就算没人说出那句我爱你又怎么样呢？


End file.
